dofkfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchy of Vollengraaf
The Duchy of Vollengraff is a major nation within (insert wordname here) History Foundation Before the founding of Vollengraaf, Arthur Rowe and Eldrin Glynralei were travellers together with the coinciding goal of founding a thriving nation. Once they found a suitable place at the base of (insert mountain names here), they built a small logging camp near a mountain pass. This camp grew until Eldrin and Arthur had collected enough materials to begin work on an administrative building on a nearby hill. The city of Vollengraaf grew over time around the building into a well developed city. Test Information Dwarven War Vollengraaf, along with Foeshire and the alliance leader Elanri, was one of the main instigators of the Great Dwarven War. Vollengraaf cited constant harassment, vandalism, and ultimately, the burning of its forests, as its justification for war with Helgrun. Vollengraaf demanded war after Count Arthur and Eldrin along with Earl Wulfstan Forthhere were able to capture then-king Dwonmumli as he was returning to Rumgar after a raid on Elanri and its forests. Ultimately, Dwonmumli was set free before things turned towards bloodshed. Immediately afterwards, the forests surrounding Vollengraaf were lit aflame, and many witnesses from the city claim that it was Dwonmumli himself that they saw running from the fires. In reaction to these hostilities presented by the Kingdom of Helgrun, Vollengraaf, Foeshire and Elanri established an alliance known as the Emphyrean Union. Shortly after war was declared and levies were mustered from all three nations to march into Helgrun lands. Together the Union gathered 900 able-bodied soldiers and encircled Rumgar Castle, laying siege to the settlement. Vollengraaf could only contribute 200 soldiers to the Siege of Rumgar Castle, as it was still mobilizing for war. Despite the imposing look of the nation and its military size, Vollengraaf was largely under equipped and unprepared for the war in its early months, and lost over 100 of it's soldiers sent to the siege. After the loss at Rumgar Castle, Kulmania joined in a defensive alliance with Helgrun, halting Vollengraaf's and the alliance's plans to defeat the Dwarves. After the crushing defeat at Rumgar Castle, the war turned in favor of Helgrun and the newly formed Steltan League, consisting of Drogoza, Kulmania, and Helgrun. The Dwarves were able to take over much of northwestern Eldar's countryside while Foeshire and Vollengraaf recuperated. Many skirmishes occurred along the roads of Vollengraaf, Rumgar Castle and Foeshire which commonly resulted in Helgrun victories, because of this Vollengraaf was unable to conduct any real military missions and trade during this period due to the possible danger of Dwarven ambushes. Riding the newly-turned tide of the war, Malcom Kulsman layed claim to Elanri, and Vollengraaf ultimately decided not to send help. Elanri consequently surrendered and was annexed by Kulmania, then forming the Duchy of Kulmania. After the annexation of Elanri, Vollengraaf and Foeshire decided to stay in the war, despite the growing size of the Steltan League. In order to remove the Dwarven Kingdom once and for all, Vollengraaf and Foeshire turned to trickery and deception. (add more)